Jack and His Kin
by Taiyo-chan the Neko Writer
Summary: Set after episode 3. While walking through a forest, Jack encounters an infant in the bushes. When he finds his home destroyed, Jack decides to take the baby boy with him and find him a new home. But will he be able to give him up? Continues through show.
1. Chapter 1

Jack and His Kin

**(Door opens to reveal a bedroom, the lights turned off. Turn towards the bed and you see a young teenage neko girl sitting on it with a laptop in her grasp. She has headphones in her ears and was singing to herself " Gotta get back. Back to the past. Samurai Jack. Watch out! Gotta get back. Back to the past. Samurai Jack. Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack!" Girl looks up and sees she has an audience) Gyah! Oh, hehehehe. Hi there guys. (Gets up off of bed) You guys didn't see anything. Anyways, for the past few weeks I have gotten re-in tuned with one of my favorite childhood cartoons, Samurai Jack. Really, that show may be one of the reasons I like anime now, besides Pokemon. And so, with my newfound favoritism and the fact I have been watching reruns of it nonstop, I have decided to write a story for it.**

**This story was inspired by Episode 52: Jack and The Baby. This is my first for Samurai Jack, so I hope you like it and excuse me if I don't get the characters right. And now, it's about time for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Jack! If I did, then there would be a proper ending and the movie wouldn't be stuck in such Development Hell. All that belongs to me is the OC's and the plot points. Otherwise, everything else belongs to Genndy Tartakovsky-sama.(Puts back in headphones) Gotta get back. Jack Jack Jack Jack. Watch out! Gotta get back. Jack Jack Jack. Samurai Jack. Jack Jack Jack Jack! Neeeehhhh!**

Chapter 1: Baby in the Bushes

Hurts. Everything hurts.

He coughed hoarsely, as his eyes watered at the acrid smoke that filled his vision. He didn't know where he was anymore.

Where was Mama? The last thing he remembered was Mama holding him and then something bright hit them and then it went dark. Now he cant find her.

He didn't like this. He didn't. So he did the only thing he could do at a time like this.

He began crying.

**It Hurts Me To Think And I Will Think When I Am Hurt**

The forest was alive with the teeming sounds of wild life. Birds were chirping, hidden within the canopy of the forest trees. The foliage painted a beautiful picture, with red, gold, and orange leaves painting the landscape. The leaves floated down towards the forest floor, gathering together with its brethren below.

A foot covered with a geta sandal stepped onto the leaves, crunching beneath him. A man dressed in a dove white gi walked slowly inside the foliage. Atop his head was a wheat colored straw hat shading his eyes from the sun above.

Jack looked around the endless trees. Just hours ago, he had been the victim of an ambush by a group of bounty hunters. Luckily, he managed to defeat there forces and continued on his way. Though for precautionary reasons, he kept a hand on the hilt of his sword. He could not be too sure that something will not appear and try to attack him. Although, it has been silent for the time being.

Just as Jack was about to let his guard down, he heard it.

"What is that noise?" Jack muttered to himself as he looked around. He clutched the sword handle, his eyes narrowed in focus. Was it another bounty hunter out for his head? As he listened carefully, he tried to distinguish the source of the sound. His eyes widened at what he heard.

Crying. Not just any crying, but that of someone who is hurt.

Jack wasted no time as he sprinted away, leaves flying into the air. He wondered silently to himself what that crying could be. He jumped over a small river creek and ducked beneath tree branches. As he continued on, the wailing only got louder, Jack now recognized it was human.

Finally, he stopped in a clearing. Jack looked at his surroundings. He could still hear the crying, only it was louder now. He was very close. He turned around and spotted a bush rustling softly. The wailing must be coming from there. The samurai slowly approached the bush, reaching his hand out to swipe away the leaves. What he saw left him shocked.

It was a baby. He was undeniably human. The baby couldn't be more than just over a year old. He already had a full head of hair, which was colored a dark auburn color, looking almost brown in the shade. His large brown eyes looked up at Jack, tears threatening to spill again. The poor thing was wrapped up in a brown blanket, with patches of the fabric missing.

"An infant?" Jack questioned, staring at the small baby. The baby sniffled once before he started wailing again, fat droplets pouring down his cheeks. Jack panicked and picked up the infant, cradling him in his arms. The baby continued to cry into Jack's gi, fisting it into it's tiny hands.

"There there, little one. It is okay." Jack said soothingly, patting the baby on it's back. It took a few moments before the infant calmed down, the sobbing dwindling into occasional sniffling. The baby looked up at Jack, his brown eyes eyeing the man with apprehension. Jack smiled a bit, trying to calm the baby down.

"How did you end up so far in the forest, little one?" Jack asked himself, hefting the infant more securely in his arms. The baby had finally stopped crying completely and was now looking curiously at the white gi Jack wore, pulling at it repeatedly. Jack was glad the infant had finally stopped it's wailing. That was when he noticed the smell surrounding the young boy. It smelled like ashes and smoke. Not only that, but the smell was heavy in the air also. Alarmed, Jack looked up and saw a faint shape rising into the air.

Fire. There was a fire.

Pulling the baby more closely to his body, Jack sped off into the distance, his geta making no sounds. He hoped that nobody had gotten hurt. And if people did get hurt, then he prayed there were survivors.

**It Hurts Me To Think And I Think When I Am Hurt**

When Jack reached the ending of the forest, his eyes widened in horror.

A village, or what was once a village, lay amongst a large field. Fires were slowly going out. Houses were no more than pitiful structures, the foundations barely standing, blackened by the flames that consumed it. But that wasn't the worst of it.

Bodies. Bodies everywhere. Human forms were laid out on the ground, some with their skin burned beyond recognition. Jack covered his face against the pungent smell of burning flesh. The baby began to tear up again and Jack shielded his face from the sight.

Jack wandered the area, stepping around debris. And every time he came upon a body, he would say a small prayer for the departed. The little one continued to sniffle, peaking one of its eyes out from Jack's side. The baby's eyes suddenly widened and he began to squirm wildly in Jack's grasp. Jack looked down.

"What is the matter, little one? Is there something you see?" he asked, trying to calm the infant down. But he still squirmed and reached it's small arms out.

"Mama!" he cried out. Jack looked out and saw a body near a small home. It appeared to be a woman, she was wearing a brown shawl over a dark grey dress. She was covered in ash, her skin peppered in burn marks. Her right hand was outstretched, as if reaching out for something. Her brown hair was sprawled out over the ground, the ends singed. Jack kneeled down, setting the infant down on his knee. He reached out, grabbing the woman's hand and checking for a pulse.

There wasn't one.

Jack bowed his head in sorrow, the infant crying in his grasp, still screaming "Mama" over and over again. Jack shushed the baby, bouncing him softly. "Hush now, little one. She is in a better place now. She will not have to suffer anymore." Here, Jack looked down at the baby boy sadly. " But you will miss her dearly, yes?" The baby looked up at Jack, his eyes reflecting his own sadness. "Mama." He whined pitifully, reaching a small hand to pet the woman's hair.

"Do not worry. I shall give your mother and your people a proper burial." Jack said calmly, beginning to stand up. He picked up the baby, who was silently crying, and set him away from the carnage. Jack looked back towards the rest of the bodies.

He had work to do.

**It Hurts Me To Think And I Think When I Am Hurt**

Jack panted slightly as he placed in the last grave cross.

Seventy. Over seventy people were killed in this disaster. For each one, he had dug up a grave and fashioned a makeshift cross out of the wood from the surrounding trees. He stood before the grave of the baby's mother, his head bowed and hands clasped in prayer. The baby himself was set next to his feet, his blanket pooled around his small body. The baby sniffled and muttered, "Mama gone."

Jack looked down at the infant with remorse. "Yes, Mama is gone." Jack picked up the baby and held him in his arms. The infant snuggled into Jack's warmth and sighed slightly in content. Jack began walking, taking one more look at the grave site before leaving.

The infant looked up at Jack with eyes filled with curiosity and wonder. Jack looked down when he felt a small hand grasping his chin.

"A playful one aren't you, little one?" The baby only continued to feel at Jack's face as though he didn't hear. Jack let his expression drop into a small smile at the plain curiosity. The baby mirrored Jack's expression, gurgling in happiness.

"Do not worry. I shall find you a new home. A safe home." Jack looked up at the tree canopy above his head. The autumn leaves were still glowing in the waning sunlight. A thought came to Jack's mind.

"As it seems we will be traveling with each other for a while, I can not simply keep calling you 'little one'." The infant looked up, his eyes shining in a question. Jack stared at the foliage. Such warm, bright colors.

"Aki." Jack stated. "That is what I shall call you. Do you like that name?" The infant gurgled happily again and clapped his hands, as if agreeing with Jack.

"Alright then. From now on you shall be known as Aki." The newly named Aki yawned quietly and snuggled into Jack, falling asleep. Raising Aki more comfortably in his arms, Jack set off into the forest again.

**Neeeehhhh! And that is the end of the first chapter. I really hope that you guys liked it. I just hope that I got Jack right. And this all may seem a bit AU-ish later on, just giving you the heads up people. And oh yeah, here is the translation for Aki's name.**

**Aki – Japanese unisex name meaning 1.) "autumn" 2.) "bright" 3.) "sparkle"**

**Also, look out! In a few hours time, I will be posting a one-shot for Gundam 00, "A Very Gundam Halloween." The Celestial Being crew celebrates Halloween. You can just imagine what will happen.**

**Read and review, minna-san. Or else you wont be able to see just how good Papa Jack is. Until next time. Ichinichi wo! Neeeeehhhhh! **


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and His Kin

**(Strolls in while whistling and waves) Hey guys. (Keeps on walking)**

**ML: Oh no you don't – chazu! (Bursts in with a taser and a long piece of rope.)**

**You'll never take me alive! (Runs away but is then captured and brought in by the rope.) You can't do this to me! This is kidnapping! I will- GACK! (Shocked by taser) **

**ML: (Holding up taser) Sorry you had to see that, ladies and gentlemen. But as you can see, it was necessary. (Points to the twitching form of me) So, it has been a long time since we have last met. I sincerely apologize for the wait. Taiyo-chan has been procrastinating again, haven't you Taiyo-chan-chazu?**

**Er… Well…**

**ML: Haven't you? (Brings out taser crackling with electricity, her tail swishing back and forth lazily)**

**Meep! Yes, yes, I have been procrastinating in updating again! I need to stop doing it so much and stop keeping you guys waiting for months for a single update! I'll stop; just don't use the taser on me again! I swear!**

**ML: I'm so glad we have had this conversation. (Puts away taser) Now, we would like to thank Roringugaru for reviewing this story and for PMing us about this story. It is so nice to see that people actually want our writing.**

**What do you mean 'our' writing? I'm the one who comes up with the ideas and writes everything.**

**ML: Yes, but I comb over everything that you write and every little idea your mind forms to make sure that you have not made any mistakes in the process. Which you do sometimes.**

**(Grumbling on the floor) I don't make any mistakes.**

**ML: Yes, yes you do. But it is okay since we are human and we all make mistakes. Also, thank you to CHAOS for reviewing, marnie1990, Roringugaru and Kirei Ryuusei for favoriting, Roringugaru and takara410 for alerting, and to the rest of you readers who have read this. Not very many people, but we are still thankful for you.**

**(Still tied up, nodding emphatically) Let's try and change that fact in the future though, shall we people? And hey, we gotta do the disclaimer now! I do not own – AAAHH! (Tased again)**

**ML: (Takes away taser from my body) Taiyo-chan does not own Samurai Jack. The only thing she owns is the plot and little Aki-chan-chazu.**

**Now onto the story… (Twitching sporadically) Ichinichi wo! Neee- HIIEEE!**

Chapter 2: Adjusting

The forest crackled with life as the wildlife went through their daily motions. Rays of sun peaked through the canopy of the trees and illuminated the path below. There was no human wandering the area. Except for one.

Jack calmly walked down the natural path of the woods, his sandals making soft crunching sounds as he stepped on fallen leaves. Jack has been walking through these woodlands since morning and has been making moderate progress to its end. He has been in this strange new world for over a week now and he is still getting used to the fact that everything he once knew does not apply in the future. And there was another thing he must now adjust to.

Jack adjusted the straps across his shoulders and chest, making sure that they were secure and that his charge would not fall. Across his back was a rectangular pouch made out of white cloth and connected together by the straps and two more knots at the bottom. And inside this pouch was a young auburn-haired infant. It has been up to two days since Jack has taken in Aki after his village was destroyed. After burying his mother and the rest of the villagers, the two of them left the ruins and started their trek through the large forest before them.

The samurai sighed a little as he stepped over a large tree root. Aki made a small noise behind him and Jack tensed, but the child quieted and settled back down. Jack looked forward at the forest path before him.

He really didn't know what he was thinking when he decided to take in Aki. He had barely any experience with babies and the only interaction he had with them was back at his home world. Sometimes, back at the palace, lords from other countries would come visit his father and they would bring their families with them. Jack never really played with them, as he thought they were stinky, drooled, and cried a lot. Now that he was older, he held more patience then his child self, but he still lacked knowledge on proper child care.

Jack sighed again. _'I guess I will have to learn as I go on.'_ And that was another thing to think about. Taking Aki with him on his journey. Surely that is too dangerous for a young infant who had just been recently orphaned? What would happen if he were to be caught up in any battles Jack will have? That was not a proper life for the child. He deserved better.

Before he could think any more on it he heard another small noise come from Aki. But this time, the young child woke up all the way and he opened his eyes. He yawned and blinked slowly, turning his head as much as he could to look at his surroundings. The baby sniffled a little bit and he sounded to be on the verge of tears. Jack stopped and unstrapped the sling, taking Aki out of it and holding him awkwardly to his chest.

"There, there. It is alright. There is no need for you to cry." Jack said soothingly as he bounced Aki up and down in his arms. Aki quieted down and looked up at Jack, who smiled. Aki cooed softly and reached up to pat at Jack's cheeks and nose, fascinated. Jack chuckled softly.

"A curious one, aren't you?"

Aki didn't answer, just continued to babble in the way that only babies can as he touched Jack's face all over. Jack just let him keep on doing so as he started to walk again, shifting Aki in his arms again. Aki was still wearing the blankets that he had found him in, but he had managed to make him a diaper out of more of his spare robes. He would need to find him something more suitable to wear. He couldn't have him constantly wearing the blankets and pretty soon he would be too big for them.

'_Perhaps I could make him a kimono as well. Although, I would have to obtain some fabric to do so.' _ Jack thought to himself as he continued the pathway ahead of him. Meanwhile, Aki had moved from Jack's face and had moved on to his hair. The baby was trying to reach for his hair knot but Jack steered his hand away before he could reach it. "Ah, ah, ah. That is not for you." Aki, naturally, pouted but his disappointment left as he turned his attention to the bright leaves that were falling to the ground.

**Linebreak! Linebreak! –**

Apples fell down from trees as Jack sliced the apples down from the trees above. Aki giggled and clapped his hands as the apples rested on the ground. Jack sheathed his sword and began picking up the apples. He ate one of them as he took out a bowl he made out of wood and began to cut up one of the apples. Aki watched him with large eyes as he took the apple slices and put them inside the bowl, mashing them up into a fine goop. The baby gurgled and put his fingers in his mouth as he stared at Jack.

"Finished." Jack declared as he set the bowl down. He had grinded down the apple slices enough that they were now a paste and far more easy to feed to the baby in front of him. He fished out a wooden spoon from his robes and scooped out a spoonful of the apple mush.

"All right now Aki. Open your mouth." Jack said softly as he put the spoon in front of the young child. Aki scrunched up his face as he looked at the mush. "Do not give me that look." Jack said in a scolding tone. "You need to eat. You must gather your strength if you want to grow strong." Aki still looked apprehensive but he obediently ate the spoonful. Pretty soon, Aki was eating his food without any prompting from Jack.

Jack smiled softly as a bit of drool went down the corner of Aki's mouth and onto his chin. He used a corner of his sleeve to wipe it up. Aki smiled up at him, showing off a small tooth that was starting to grow into his mouth.

"Appa." He babbled as he pointed at the bowl which was still half full with the apple mush and then one of the apples still scattered around them. "Appa."

Jack nodded. "Yes, that is an apple. Very good Aki."

For a moment, he still had reservations about his abilities to take care of a child and how was he going to do it when he still had Aku to deal with? How will he guarantee his safety? But then he looked again at Aki, who was staring up at him with wide brown eyes, his red hair sticking up slightly on his small head, grinning and eating the apple mush with his fingers. He smiled softly.

'_I will get to that moment when the time comes.'_

Aki, meanwhile, was feeling very happy at the moment. The yellow-looking mush tasted very sweet and there was a lot for him to have. The man in white had made sure of that. He liked the man in white. He's been nice to him ever since Mama went away. He fed him, let him touch his face all over, and he got to have piggy-back rides when they moved, although the man did it backwards. He would have to tell him about it one day. But for now, he was just very happy to be with the man in white. He hoped he could stay with him longer.

**(Still tied up on the floor) Oh God, you do not know how much I had to go through to write that. **

**ML: Stop complaining. This is hardly anything compared to other monster chapters you wrote.**

**(Nods head) True, true. But still, hope you guys found some entertainment in this chapter. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just be go- AAAHHHH! (Tased by ML) What the Hell?! **

**ML: You will not be going anywhere-chazu. You still have more to write. No exceptions.**

**God damnit! (Sighs) Oh well. This is the life I have chosen. I must suffer for my art.**

**ML: Yes you will. Now say goodbye to the nice people in the audience so you can get to writing.**

**Yeah sure. Goodnight everybody! Ichinichi wo! Nee- (Flinches but then looks up in surprise) Hey, you didn't taze me. Awesome! Nee- GAAHH! (Tazed again.) Damnit ML! Why?!**

**ML: (Stroking taser lovingly) I love doing that.**


End file.
